Wait and Bleed
by Sinner The Half- Breed
Summary: A Yugioh YxY songfic based off the song "Wait and Bleed" by Slipknot! I hope you like it if you chose to read it. Its one of my fav songs at the moment and I felt like attaching it to something already awesome.


SLIPKNOT: "Wait and Bleed" for YxY songfic

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the two subjects that are in this written work.

"I can beat him, I KNOW I can!" Yugi thought to himself. He had been jumped on the way home from school by a rough school bully, who thought that he could beat Yugi at duel, and prove Yugi was a faker who had no talent! He would then gloat by pummeling his smaller opponent with his bare fists. Yugi took a moment to think, he cleared his mind and felt something deep inside him.

_I felt the air rise up in me,_

_knelt down and cleared the stone of leaves,_

_I wander out where you cant see, I nside my shell I wait and bleed…_

"What is this!?" He asked himself quietly. The feeling grew…the feeling of darkness!

_I felt the air rise up in me,_

_knelt down and cleared the stone of leaves,_

_I wander out where you can't see, inside my shell I wait and bleed…GOODBYE!_

Yugi screamed in freight as the unknown feeling exploded out of him in his time of need, it suddenly went dead quiet. He was floating in nothingness and a masculine baritone voice started to speak to him. "Hello Yugi, I am you, I am Yami, and I will protect you."

_I wipe it off on tile, the light is brighter this time,  
Everything is 3D blasphemy,  
My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up,  
This is not the way I pictured me,  
I CAN'T CONTROL MY SHAKES!  
How the hell did I get here?  
Something about this, so very wrong...  
I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this,  
Is it a dream or a memory?_

There in Yugi's place, in the exact footprints and wearing the exact same clothes stood a man, a man that was so different but yet so similar. He had taller hair with strips of gold, and red burning eyes. "You will pay for threatening my aibou."

Yugi was utterly afraid of this place he was in, he suddenly found himself in somewhat of an old pyramid with confusing, gravity defying stairs and doors. He could hear Yami's words ring aloud in this prison. "NO! Don't hurt him, I hate violence!"

_GET OUTTA MY HEAD CUZ I DON'T NEED THIS!  
Why I didn't I see this?  
I'm a victim - Manchurian Candidate  
I - HAVE - SINNED - BY - JUST  
Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away…GOODBYE!_

Yugi returned to his world at that moment, to see the bully lying motionless on the ground. He grew pale and staggered towards him in a daze. "Ya-Yami! How could you do this!?" Yugi gasped bitterly. "Ah, but aibou, you didn't know what he was going to do to you if you WON the duel…check his pocket." Yugi reached down into the man's coat pocket and pulled out a small caliber pistol, with a single bullet in the chamber. He squeeked and dropped the handgun in fear. "See, I was only looking out for you Yugi, and besides I didn't even touch him. With the dark magical power I have there was no need to physically harm him, just mentally." Yami said coolly. The man started to shake and cry about something he was seeing that Yugi could not.

_You haven't learned a thing,  
I haven't changed a thing,  
My flesh was in my bones,  
The pain was always free,_

"Oh…well then I should be thanking you, Yami." His heart was racing at the thought of what would of happened. "Its no trouble at all, aibou." Yami answered back happily, but with some darkness still filling his voice. "You keep saying aibou, what does it mean?" Yugi asked questionably. He felt the rush of soul again…

_I felt the air rise up in me,_

_Knelt down and cleared the stone of leaves,_

_I wonder out where you cant see,_

_Inside my shell I wait and bleed!_

"Well Yugi it means PARTNER." Said Yami nonchalantly. "Hmm…" Yugi thought, "partner? I like it." The younger teen smiled and hugged his other half. "I think this is gonna be the start of a beautiful thing…Yami!"

"I do as well, Yugi. And I promise to keep you safe from all harm, or anyone else out there who wishes to harm you!"

_AND IT WAITS FOR YOU!!_

* * *

Sinner- Well I hope you enjoyed my one-shot song fic. I chose the following song cause I think there is a deeper meaning that can really relate to YxY. Its up to you to decipher this meaing. I know that it may be kinda lame and the story within makes good enough sense but I really wanted to do one to this song and it just fit for me. Leave comments and whatnots. Cookies to those who are good!


End file.
